In order to develop a dependable putting stroke to aid a golfer in holing a maximum amount of putts from a putting green, it is essential that a repeatable golf stroke be developed. This is extremely difficult to do on a golf putting green because of imperfections which cause results to which golfers subconsciously adjust their strokes while practicing putts. Similarly, the surface and/or level of an indoor putting surface, such as a carpet, will rarely allow golf balls to roll exactly in the direction as dictated by the actual motion of the golfer's putter head. Furthermore, imperfections in the subsurface are almost always present and these also tend to cause results to which golfers also manipulate their strokes.
A prior art golf putting trainer to Thomas (U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,455) discloses a putting surface which is adjustable in height in selected locations using a specific adjustment mechanism. The surface is also covered with one of a selection of interchangeable surface materials of different friction and texture in combination with the undulating surface to simulate different playing conditions.
The patents to Gervitz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,688) and Jack (U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,833) both are directed to golf putting practice devices which are designed to enable a golfer to determine the path of the putter head during the execution of a stroke. Many other prior art putting devices are known, including my own U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,669, which relates to a golf practice putting track contoured to follow a putter head during a stroke and which has adjustably positioned rails to increase or decrease the space in which the putter head is swung without hitting either of the rails.